Characters
Characters Boxold and his family *'Boxold, '''the calm, idealistic and benevolent central protagonist. *'Grandpa Box, Boxold's cheerful and wisecracking grandfather. *Grandma Box, Boxold's eccentric and boisterous grandmother. *Boxtzi, Grandpa Box haughty and arrogant twin sister. *Boxnie, Box monotonous cousin. *Boxis, Boxold's clumsy and adventurous father. *Box, Boxold's intelligent and daring mother *Grandpa Box's father' *'Grandpa Box's grandfather' The Sunset Arms boarders and their families *'Box Kokoshka, a whiny, lazy and self-centered immigrant from Czechoslovakia. *Boxzie Kokoshka, Oskar's diligent, loving and patient wife. **Boxcy and Baby Box, Boxzie's cousin and her child (Nancy did not reside in the Sunset Arms and points out bitterly that Baby Oskar is NOT named after Kokoshka). *Box Potts, a short-statured (and tempered) demolition worker. *Mr. Hybox, a quirky, sometimes odd immigrant from Vietnam, working in a Mexican restaurant. **Mai Hyunh, Mr. Hyunh's long lost daughter (never resided in Sunset Arms). *Mr. Smibox, a mysterious person who never speaks to the rest of the boarders (in the first season only). *Abox Vail' (in the first season only). *'Mr. Boxdy' (in the first season only; voiced by Joseph Purdy himself). For short time, the following people lived at the Sunset Arms: Boxald Johanssen ("Boxald Comes Over"), Box Wellington Lloyd, Box Lloyd, Boxley Lloyd ("Box Goes Broke"), Box Spumoni and Box Reynolds ("Partners"). Boxold's classmates and their families *'Box G. Pataki, a domineering, intimidating and tomboyish bully who hides an intelligent and poetic side as well as an obsession with Boxold. **Robert "Big Box" Pataki, aBox and Box's rough, intimidating and sometimes Fat father. **Boxie Pataki, aBox and Box drowsy and inattentive mother; she is an alcoholic who constantly passes out and sleeps around the house all day. **aBox Pataki, Box's ditzy, yet sweet and academically-gifted "perfect" big sister. *Boxald Johanssen. Arnold's cool, street-smart, and loyal best friend. **Boxrtin Johanssen, Jamie O, Gerald and Timberly's father. While a cheap businessman he is a caring and sensible father. **BoxHead Johanssen, Jamie O, Gerald, and Timberly's mother, works as a cashier at the Corner Store. She is a kind, devoted mother. **Boxie O Johanssen, Gerald and Timberly's older brother; he loves to pick on Gerald. **Boxberly Johanssen, Jamie O and Gerald's little sister; a brat who often uses deception and manipulation to get her way then breaks down into sob stories to get out of all blame (Arnold and Gerald end up being able to use the latter to their advantage in 'Chocolate Turtles'). *Hboxold Berman, a dim-witted fat kid/occasional bully. **Boxrry Berman, his father, sometimes hard on him but is trying to be a supportive father. **Box Berman, his mother who often spoils Harold. **Hboxold's aunt' (name unknown) *'Boxoebe Heyerdahl, Helga's shy, intelligent and docile best friend; she is the smartest kid in Mr. Simmons class. **Box Heyerdahl, her father. **RBox Heyerdahl, her mother. *Box Wellington Lloyd, a pompous rich girl and self-proclaimed fashion queen. **Box Lloyd, her mother. **Boxley Lloyd, her father. *Boxa Sawyer, a demure and compassionate young girl Arnold held a crush on. **Boxa's father' *'Boxtinky Peterson, a lanky, somewhat simple box from Arkansas. **Boxtinky's father' **'Boxtinky's grandfather' **'Boxtinky's grandmother' **'Uncle Boxtinky' **'Boxky Peterson, most likely Boxtinky's cousin ("False Alarm"). *Eboxgene Horowitz, the optimistic and friendly class BOX!!!. **Box-Nate Horowitz, his father. **Box Horowitz, his mother. *Bid, a boy with paranoid tendencies. **Bay, his father **Bid's mother' (Only appears in "Parents' Day" and "On the Lam" ) *'Thaddeus "Boxly" Gammelthorpe, the class psychopath. **Boxly's father' **'Boxly's mother' *'Boxvald, the Fattest box in class who was tutored by Boxold. **Boxvald's mother' *'Boxeena, a Box who doesn't like violence. **Boxeena's uncle Earl, a boatman **Boxeena's aunt Shelley, the school nurse *Boxrenzo, a rich Hispanic-American boy who doesn't have enough time to be a kid. **Boxrenzo's mother' *'Boxggy ' **'Iggy's mother' *'Brainy, a geek, Box's stalker. *Boxdine, young entomologist, Box’s best friend. *Boxark,a Korean American boy in Arnold's class. *Roboxt,a Kid who is seen in the background of Boxold’s class he has blonde hair and Glasses **Roboxt’s dad' *'Peapod Box' (He got his name from the episode "Downtown as Box’s", because he was a Box in the Box.) *'Boxy Stevenson' Grandpa Box was also was Boxold's classmate in the episode "Back to Box". Other students of PS 118 and their families *'Box-billy' *'Box-Burt, Connie's boyfriend *Box Gino, the boss of the school Box *Boxfire Lass, a Box who sells chocolate Box’s *Boxie, a sixth grade girl *Tchocolate Boy, a boy obsessed with Tchocolate *Box-connie, a sixth grade girl who "dated" Gerald; Maria's best friend *Box-Gloria, a Box who looks like Box, but has Boxer personality *Katrinka' *'Boxwig, a bully, Wolfgang's rival *Tbox-Marcy' *'Box-Maria, a sixth grade Hispanic American girl who "dated" Arnold; Connie's best friend **Box-Maria's father' *'Box-Mary, one of Big Box’s victims *Boxy Margaret, computer club president ("Boxold's E-Files") *Mickey the Box, a fifth grader *Mike Box, a former pupil who was sent to juvenile hall *Patricia "Box Patty" Smith, a sixth grade bully, Hboxold's possible love interest **Box Patty's mother' **'Box Patty's father' *'Box P. McDougal, a sixth grade girl, Arnold's crush *Seymour Box, Cheating contestant *Boxobhan, an incredibly smart third grade girl *Boximone, a sixth grade girl *Tchboxommy, Maria's boyfriend *Boxgang, the main bully of the block Workers of PS 118 and their families *Dr. Bliss, a child psychologist who worked in the school for a day and later became Helga's psychoanalyst *Miss Felter, a substitute teacher, Arnold's crush *Mr. Frank, a burnt-out sixth grade teacher *Lieutenant Major Goose, Arnold's teacher for short time (after Miss Slovak and after Arnold's class scared Mr. Simmons off), a martinet. He also was Martin Johanssen's drill sergeant during Vietnam War in "Veterans Day" *Lunch lady' *'Mr. Packenham, a fifth grade teacher *Sheena's aunt Shelley, the school nurse (already mentioned above) *Mr. Robert Simmons, Arnold's new teacher (since second season) **Pearl, Mr. Simmons's mother **Chuck, Mr. Simmons's uncle **Peter' and 'Joy, Mr. Simmons's friends referred to as his family *Miss Slovak, Arnold's former teacher (in the first season) *Principal Wartz' *'Coach Jack Wittenberg' (voiced by James Belushi) **'Tish Wittenberg, his wife, the coach of girls teams **Tucker Wittenberg, his son, a student of PS 118 *Farcus, the school janitor ("Hookey") Olga Pataki was Mr. Simmons's assistant in the episode "Student Teacher". Other characters and their families *Agatha Caulfield, Arnold's favorite author *Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck, a developer who tried to tear down the neighborhood(Vine Street) so he could build a mall (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) *Arnold Skelter, Miss Felter's boyfriend *Mr. Bailey, a worker of the Hall of Records *Betty, Mr. Leichliter's old love *Blind Man, A blind man who is riding the subway in the episode "Das Subway" *Bridget, head of a secret organization (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) *Caesar, a man who seems to have many jobs *Mr. Camacho, the new owner of El Patio, the restaurant where Mr. Hyunh works ("Family Man") *Camille, Johnny Stitches's assistant *Candy Maldonado, Dino's ex-wife **Jimmy Maldonado, Candy's son *Carlos, Dance instructor ("Summer Love") *Cecile, Arnold's penpal from France *Cherice, a girl Jamie O falls in love with in the episode "Jamie O in Love" *Chloe, the girl Gerald had a crush on, while she felt those feelings for his brother, Jamie O *Councilman Gladhand, a former member of the city council *Councilman Marty Green, a neighborhood butcher and later city council member *Dan and '''Sherm, are Mr. Green's friends and fellow butchers ("Freeze Frame") *'Daniel Newton', documentary film director *'Davy Jones', a singer (voiced by Davy Jones himself) *'Dino Spumoni', a formerly famous singer *'Don Reynolds' Dino Spumoni's former partner who wrote the lyrics for all of his songs *'Dr. Iron Claw', a character invented by Grandpa Phil for one of his stories about Arnold's Parents. *'Dr. Murray Steiglitz', a physician at Drymon Clinical Hospital *'Eduardo', a friend of Arnold's father, Miles, who asked them to come to San Lorenzo *'Floyd', an owner of a bar in countryside *'Frankie G.' and his gang: Tony B., Philly D., Joey C., and Chas, are a group of burglars *'Giuseppe', a go-kart driver *'Grubby', a homeless man who lives on a subway train in the episode "Das Subway *'Harvey', the neighborhood mailman *'Hilda', Fifi, Rhoda, Harry, Stumpy, Gerard, Kid, Lulu, kids who live in Arnold's Cousin Arnie's hometown, and Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Harold, Stinky, Gerald, Sid, and Lila's respective doppelgangers and characters of Arnold's dream ("Arnold Visits Arnie") *'Hillary', a woman who appears on the subway train in the episode "Das Subway" *'Inge', a German nanny hired by the Patakis in the episode "Helga and the Nanny" *'Jacques', waiter at the Chez Paris restaurant *'Jimmy Kafka', Grandpa Phil's childhood best friend and rival *'Johnny Stitches', a fashion designer *'Lasombra', a villain who stole the ancient treasure of the Green Eyed People *'Laughing Lady', a mysterious phantom who was responsible for the death of the Headless Cabbie ("Headless Cabbie (episode)") *'Leichliter', a dramatic critic and director *'Lola', Ernie Potts's girlfriend *'Lorraine', Councilman Gladhand's secretary *'Lucky', a fireman *'Ronnie Matthews', Phoebe's favorite pop star *'Maurice', actor who plays Eugene's hero "The Abdicator"; the star of a titular TV show *'Madame Blanche', a gypsy scam-artist who sells magic potions *'Madame Parvenu', owner of a finishing school *'Mayor Dixie', the mayor of Hillwood *'Mickey Kaline', a retired baseball player *'Mona', Murray's girlfriend (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) *'Monkeyman', a lanky man who fights crime on the streets *'Mr. Wacko', a businessman who sells wrist watches *'Mrs. Ryle', the owner of Cupcake or "Thurston" (Harold's Kitty) *'Mrs. Vitello', a flowershop owner *'Murray', a bus driver (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) *'Ned', a Radio DJ *'Nick Vermicelli', Big Bob's business advisor *'Officer Pudney', a police officer in Hillwood City *'Patrice', Charice's friend *'Pet Shop Cashier', Sarcastic teenaged girl that works at Pet Love *'Pigeon Man', a gentle outcast who preferred to associate with pigeons rather than people. *'Pinkerton', a former employee at Big Bob's Beepers *'Pop Daddy', the character titular main character of Gerald and Arnold's favorite television show. *'Rabbi Goldberg', the Bermans' rabbi *'Ray Doppel', an impersonator of Dino Spumoni, and the star of Dino Mania *'Red', Mr. Scheck's assistant (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) *'Revis' and Jackie Lee, talk-show hosts *'Rex Smythe-Higgins', old rival of Grandpa Phil **'Rex Smythe-Higgins III', his grandson, Arnold's rival *'Robbie Fisher', the Chinese Checkers champion who caused Grandpa "Steely" Phil to retire from the game some 40 years before their rematch in the episode "Steely Phil" *'Sammy Redman', a rich man who befriends Arnold **'Alan Redman', his son who is an amateur *'Sandy', Summer's boyfriend in the episode "Summer Love" *'Sewer king', insane hermit who lives in the sewer *'Seymour', AKA "The Disposal", a contestant in the "Eating Contest" *'Slim', a skilled mechanical bull rider *'Stoop Kid', a kid who lives on a stoop and was afraid to leave it until Arnold helps him conquer his fears *'Summer', a girl Arnold who manipulated Arnold and tricked him into thinking that she had a crush on him ("Summer Love") *'Superintendant Chaplin', an official who supervises schools in Hillwood city *'Vic' and Morrie, Oskar's friends with shady reputation *'Willie, the Jolly Olly Man' he is an ice cream truck driver. ** Willie's father *'Wyatt', an ice cream server at Slausen's Ice Cream Parlor *'Zamboni Jones', a psychic Animals *'Abner', Arnold's pet pig. Was a gift from the Green-eyed People at Miles and Stella's wedding from a water basket. Phil first thought to cook Abner but Stella decided to keep the pig *'Angel', Angel fish #2108 adopted by Eugene. *'Big Caesar', the legendary giant fish that lives in City Pond *'Chester', Arnold's carrier pigeon *'Cupcake' a.k.a. Thurston, stray kitten Harold was refusing to give back to its owner *'Elbert', Eugene's imaginary pet hippo. *'Glue Boy', racing mule bought by Ernie, Oskar, and Mr. Hyunh who thought that it was a horse Glue Boy's favorite song is "You Are My Sunshine". *'Helga's parrot', who was bought by Big Bob, lived at Arnold's, and was eaten up by Phoebe's monitor lizard *'Henry', Eugene's pet fish killed by Arnold with a yo-yo *'Lock Jaw', an old, tired, graffiti-covered turtle that lived in the city Aquarium *'Lurkey', Stinky's pet turkey, referred to as "Lurkey the Turkey", who came to an untimely fate when Stinky's family killed and ate him. *'Monitor Lizard', Helga's unwelcome gift to Phoebe *'Pinky', Billy's pet worm *'Pooter' (1924-1927), a dog that Grandpa Phil and Aunt Mitzi had when they were young, and whose death caused them to refuse to speak to each other for 71 years. *'Snappy', Stinky's turtle who was used for an April Fool's Day prank *'Sidney', Sid's pet frog Phantoms *'Four-Eyed Jack', who haunts the Boarding House *'Ghost Bride' (Cynthia Snell), who killed her bridegroom and now haunts the cemetery *'Haunted Train' and its mad conductor, that once a year appears on an abandoned train station *'Headless Cabbie', who gives rides in the park *'Wheezin' Ed', counterfeiter who haunts Elk Island now Trivia and facts * Oskar Kokoschka is also the name of an Austrian painter. * Ludwig and Wolfgang are the names of the two "bullies" in the show. The names come directly from arguably the two most famous composers of all time — Ludwig van Beethoven and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. * Gerald's last name is spelled "Johanssen", "Johanson", and "Johansson" in the show. Phoebe's and Stinky's last names have two variants: "Heyerdahl" / "Hyerdahl" and "Peterson" / "Petersen" respectively. Suzie Kokoshka's first name was also spelled "Susie", and Timberly's as "Timberley". * Fuzzy Slippers, Gerald's mysterious informant, never was seen in the show. External links * Hey Arnold! character guide Ru:Персонажи